I Love A Man In A Suit
by Smackalicious
Summary: Ziva loves McGee in a suit . . . but it's not the kind of suit you're expecting. Oneshot. McGiva fluff. You're welcome.


**Title: I Love A Man In A Suit**  
><strong>Pairing: McGeeZiva**  
><strong>Rating: FR15<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Het<strong>  
><strong>Cat: Fluff, Humor<strong>  
><strong>Spoilers: None.<strong>  
><strong>Warnings: None.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Ziva loves McGee in a suit . . . but it's not the kind of suit you're expecting.<strong>  
><strong>Author's Note: Written for sondheimmcgeek on her birthday last year. Yes, only now posting it here. :P Another McGiva snack, if you will. :D Only slightly out of season. You'll see what I mean.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you talked me into this," McGee muttered, shaking his head.<p>

Ziva stood in front of him, pursing her lips in thought as she adjusted something on his outfit. She then looked up and smiled at him. "I think you look rather adorable, McGee," she said, tapping him on the nose.

He brushed her hand away, causing her to pout, and said, "Adorable? More like ridiculous."

"Oh, McGee," Ziva said, grabbing his hand and dragging him toward the door. "I am sure hundreds of people do this every year, so it is not like you are the first person to ever have done it. I do not know what the problem is."

McGee planted his feet, refusing to go any further and forcing Ziva to stop. She dropped his hand and crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at him.

He rolled his eyes in response. "I'm in a freaking Easter Bunny costume, Ziva."

Ziva couldn't help the smirk that crept onto her lips, the one that caused McGee to scowl. She saw the scowl and reached for him, snaking her arms around his furry white waist and drawing herself closer until she was pressed against him. "Maybe I like Easter Bunnies," she murmured, her lips mere centimeters from his. She could tell he was about to give in to her, his eyes focused on her lips. She teased him further by poking the tip of her tongue out and wetting her lips.

"Wouldn't that be considered bestiality?" McGee asked, his eyes now glazed over.

Ziva smirked again. He was completely under her control now. "Perhaps," she finally said, taking care to draw out the word so McGee could watch her lips move. "But maybe I just like soft and cuddly things."

"Who would've thought," McGee said, completely transfixed by Ziva's lips.

"If you do this," Ziva began to bargain with him, "there may be something in it for you."

"Oh?" McGee said, trying not to sound too interested or like he was willing to give in to her. "Can you give me a hint?"

"I think I can manage that," Ziva said, and with that, leaned in . . . and slid the heavy bunny head over McGee's head.

"Zi-va," McGee whined from inside the head, his voice muffled.

Ziva laughed to herself and took his hand again. "Do not worry. I promise you'll like the reward."

McGee whimpered and Ziva laughed again, pulling him behind her as she led them from his apartment and to their destination.

* * *

><p>"Hey, little guy, I'm the Easter Bunny!" McGee greeted a youngster in line to get his picture taken with his costumed self. But rather than being excited or in awe of meeting the fabled springtime character, the little boy wrinkled up his face and started to wail, ending in being hauled away by his cooing mother, who looked back with a glare at McGee.<p>

McGee threw his arms up in exasperation, walking over to Ziva, who was waving at a group of children. "I don't get it, Ziva. Kids are supposed to love the Easter Bunny!" He looked out on the spattering of kids and parents in the park. "But half these kids run away crying at the sight of me."

"Perhaps it is just your . . . size," Ziva said, and if she could have seen McGee's face, she would have seen that he was giving her a dirty look. As it was, he stood there with his hands on his hips, so she could tell he was annoyed. "I did not mean to say that you are big, McGee . . ."

"I know what you meant, Ziva." He sighed. "Are we almost done here?"

Ziva looked out at the families in the park again. "I suppose so," she said, and could hear the exhale of relief from inside McGee's rabbit head. She then smiled to herself and reached up, removing the heavy head from McGee's shoulders. He looked down at her, dazed.

"Ah, where to now?" he asked.

Ziva's smile grew devious. "I think right here is quite fine."

McGee narrowed his eyebrows at her. "What?"

She didn't say a word to him, just leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his for a moment, then pulled away, her smile soft. "A taste of things to come?" she said, and watched with delight as McGee's eyes lit up. He grinned back at her and leaned down to kiss her again . . .

. . . when they heard, "_MOMMY! _She killed the Easter Bunny!"

McGee's head shot up as he was suddenly assaulted with the sounds of a couple dozen screaming and crying children, and he looked back at Ziva with wide eyes, his eyes falling to the "severed" head in her hand. She smirked.

"Perhaps we are better off going back to your place."

**THE END!**


End file.
